


The Whole Truth

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [17]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Sex Toys, about damn time, acquittal, az drives like a maniac, free erik lensherr, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the innocent go free and there are feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Truth

For all her experience, waiting for the jury still sets Emma's teeth on edge. It's late and she just wants to fucking go home whether Erik can or not. She risks a glance at Charles and Erik, who are being British and Teutonic respectively and showing nothing on their faces as they maintain the same white-knuckled handhold as always. Charles cracks first and leans on Erik, who presses sideways against him like a frightened dog. If these two lose each other over this, Emma is going to call in someone to help with the girls and spend the next week drunk.

And then the little ducks all come filing out in a row, and every last one of them looks at Erik. She can breathe again, and registers the complete acquittal as background noise to Raven's gleeful whoop and the way Erik just crumples up in relief and lets Charles hold him. There are a few camera flashes, and she remembers that this is probably really good publicity and drags herself upright.

Charles has given up on being British, and those big blue eyes are brimming with tears as he watches her go to meet her press. She's not at all surprised when they duck everyone and quickly disappear, Charles's spokes twinkling in the low light. Really, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Azazel grins from ear to ear, engine running as he waits for Erik to finish loading Charles's chair. The car leaps away from the curb the second the last door is shut, and Charles laughs as the motion tosses him against Erik.

"Don't kill us in our moment of triumph, Az."

"You wound me, Erik," Azazel purrs, sliding alongside a semi to slot neatly into the one gap in traffic. True to his word, he gets them home without killing anyone, and then sticks around to get drunk with them. It's not precisely a party because they're a bit too exhausted, but it has some common features with one.

In the end, Raven and Azazel summon Darwin to go bar-hopping, and Erik and Charles find themselves alone in sudden peace and quiet.

"Well," Charles says softly, "you're a free man, Erik Lensherr."

"It's still sinking in, I think." He looks down at Charles beside him, smiling at the way his inebriated flush brings out his eyes. "You are the most adorable drunk I have ever met, Charles."

Charles just beams up at him, leaving Erik no recourse but to kneel at his feet and set the brake so he can kiss Charles within an inch of his life. "C-carry me?" Charles whispers, blushing. Erik shivers.

"Always." He scoops Charles up and cradles him against his chest, sighing softy and nuzzling into those chestnut curls, drowning in Charles's scent. Charles purrs and wriggles happily, making Erik laugh. "Shall I take you upstairs, your lordship?"

"Please," he coos, nibbling along Erik's jawline and mumbling about its geometric perfection all the way up the stairs.

"I'm glad you like it, dear one."

"Ee. I'm your dear one."

"You are," Erik murmurs, kissing him on the mouth before shifting his grip to open the bedroom door. Charles purrs.

"I wondered for a long time if you really liked me or if you were just the consummate professional."

"I wondered about my favorite customer in the whole wide world."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Erik."

The weather is not the least bit sunny, but Erik has faith in Charles, and shudders. He gets Charles comfortably situated on the bed, and peels him out of his clothes, covering revealed skin in kisses. Charles just purrs and pets him for a while before imperiously ordering him to open the drawer on the nightstand. Erik isn't surprised to find a sleek black dildo beside the lube, and grins, pulling them both out.

"I see. Better living through technology."

"Precisely," Charles purrs, and catches Erik's arm, tugging him onto his back and using the momentum to put himself on top, returning Erik's smile. Erik's hands slide down automatically, shifting his legs so they'll lie parallel and allow for proper circulation, groping Charles's ass on the way back up.

"God, I love you." It comes out before he can stop it, and Erik can't help a little cringe, but then Charles is devouring his mouth and he can't think straight anymore. He whines and clings to Charles, spreading his legs to cradle him as close as possible, shaking as Charles's tongue slides along his own.

"Say it again," Charles growls, nibbling at the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," Erik whispers, shaking. "I did before all of this."

Charles moans and hides his face in Erik's neck. "God, I tried so hard not to, but it was fucking hopeless from the start. I love you, Erik. I love you more than I can say."

**Author's Note:**

> All that's left on my outline is 'Epilogue,' so let me know about any loose threads I should resolve and any suggestions for whatever porn I can fit into the remaining time, thanks.


End file.
